AQOS 9 - Lucky Star
by SuperPieFanFictions
Summary: Episode Nine of "A Quick Oneshot" (AQOS). It's Been A While, So Here's Nine! Another Lucky Star Oneshot. This One Is Expanded Into Two Parts, And Has A Quick Chat About The Author In A Special Segment At The End. So, I Hope You Enjoy It! I Do Not Own Lucky Star. All Rights Belong To Their Respective Owners.


**A Quick Oneshot:**

**Lucky Star**

It was a normal day in class, just like any other. Ms. Kuroi was up at the desk writing on the board, Tsukasa was worrying about not taking proper notes, Miyuki was being perfect, and Konata… well, Konata was asleep.

"Zzz…"

"So, if you just take this formula and… Huh?" The tall, blue ahoge on the girl's head caught her eye, and her lesson froze.

"Ma'am? What's wrong?" A boy with spiky brown hair called out to her and the whole class watched her make a face. A face that said 'good grief'.

"You all do a bit of studying for a minute." There was the rustling of papers from all across the room, but there was three students that didn't start studying.

Those three were Konata, who was still asleep, and Miyuki and Tsukasa, who were worried about what was going to happen.

The tapping of footsteps echoed through the room as the blonde teacher walked to the desk in the very middle of the classroom.

"N-No… Not the Sword of Truth…"

'_Sword of Truth, huh? That isn't even from the game we're playing together. She's…'_ Ms. Kuroi lifted her arm up and put her fist down, just above Konata's head. Her thoughts finished as she moved her hand down. _'PLAYING MORE THAN ONE!?'_

"OW!" Konata's eyes opened up wide as her entire head lifted. Immediately after, metaphorical tears poured from her eyes and she held her head with both hands. "Teach hit me hard."

"Well maybe it'll wake you up!"

"But, Ms. Kuroi! You always have to be on the lookout for-"

"Yeah, yeah, sleep demons. I've heard it all before."

_SHOCK!_

Lucky Star

Nya.

"Oi, Kagamin! Over here." Konata waved her arm back and forth, signaling to Kagami where the group of girls was sitting. Kagami smiled upon seeing her hand and slowly ran to the table.

"Hey, guys. Sorry it took me a while to get here."

"Not a problem. Tsukasa got your lunch for you." Konata pointed to the small girl as she nibbled on a swirly pastry filled with chocolate.

"Here ya go, sis. I heard you say this morning that you wanted the pork ramen." Tsukasa pushed the tray with a large bowl over to the chair Kagami began sitting at.

"Oh, sorry about that, Tsukasa. Thanks a lot. So… Uh, Konata. What happened to your head?" She was referring, of course, to the red bump made by the blonde teacher. The metaphorical tears flowed down Konata's face again.

"Let's not talk about it…" They stopped as quickly as they came, though. "Oh, by the way, I was reading an article online last night that said some famous baseball player is being fined for using illegal substances!"

"Oh, yeah. I read that, too. Something about some games might get cancelled because of it, right?" Konata nodded and put her hand to her chin. "But why were you reading something like that? I thought you hated baseball."

"Well, not hate. I just don't like that it upsets the anime show times. As for why I was reading it…" Konata closed her eyes and nodded twice more. "You think if they cancel the games, the anime will go back on schedule!?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uh…? Guys?" Konata sighed and put her head to the side. "Right. I'm the only otaku here, huh?"

"Yep."

Lucky Star

Nya.

Lucky… CHANNEL!

"Hia, Luckies! Welcome to SuperPie's ninth AQOS! I'm the star of this segment, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm Akira-sama's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi."

"Hey, Shiraishi. Aren't you just so happy about the ninth episode?"

"Well, yes I am. Although, it did take Pie-sama a while to get motivated to do it…"

"You got that right."

"Huh? SO QUICK!"

"I mean, he's got this whole plan set up, but he's too lazy to even write the ninth one? What's up with that?"

"Well… he has other stuff to take care of, I'm sure."

"Oh, sure. Every author can just take off a few days to relax, right?"

"Well, not necessarily…"

"Out in the real world, you have to have a new chapter completed and have it sent in to the publisher within a week of the last one. Sure he can keep up sometimes, but every time he gets writer's block, he misses supposed deadlines."

"Even so, I'm just glad that he wrote it in the first place."

"Oh… By the way."

"Huh?"

"You, uh… showed up this time didn't you?"

"Oh, you saw that…?"

"Yeah, I read the episode like four times… You were the boy with brown, spiky hair, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Yeah, I saw it. And I can't even be bothered to get mentioned? I see how it is…"

"Well, I'm sure it was an honest… hey, what are you doing? Is that… HEY! That's the manuscript!"

"SHUTUP!"

"Oh, yes ma'am…"

"Let's see… Okay. 'I heard you say you wanted the pork ramen today while you talked to that really cute girl with the sparkling yellow eyes and the sexy pink hair.' There we go, now I'm in it!"

"A-Akira-sama! That really wasn't…"

Do, DOOOOO

"Aw, no! Is that all the time we have today? Oh well. See you all later. Bynies!"

Slam!

"You really shouldn't have done that, Akira-sama…"

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Uh, yes ma'am."


End file.
